It is a common practice to apply heat shrinkable films (labels) bearing printing on the internal surface to containers such as plastic containers for exhibiting product names, instructions for use and other information, or for decorative purposes (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 114380/1997 and 272182/1997).
Recently, however, there is remarkable increase in the number of plastic containers having low heat resistance and those made of thin sheets so as to facilitate recycling and decrease pollution caused by waste incineration. On the other hand, aseptic filling is becoming increasingly popular as a technique for filling containers. If a heat shrinkable film (label) is applied to an aseptically filled plastic container having low heat resistance or made of a thin sheet, there arises the problem that the container is markedly deformed when the film (label) is shrunk by the conventional wet heat at about 85 to 90.degree. C. Further, some products need to be labeled at the lowest possible temperature to maintain their quality.
Accordingly, there is a strong demand for heat shrinkable films for labeling which show proper shrinking properties at low temperatures (70 to 84.degree. C.).
Also demanded are low temperature heat shrinkable films for labeling which have UV absorbing properties (UV screening properties) to protect products prone to deterioration, change in quality or discoloration by UV light (such as medicines, foods, refined sake and like drinks, and cosmetics).
An object of the present invention is to provide a low temperature heat shrinkable film for labeling showing proper shrinking properties at low temperatures (70 to 84.degree. C.).
Another object of the invention is to provide a low temperature heat shrinkable film for labeling comprising a specific resin system.
A further object of the invention is to provide a low temperature heat shrinkable film for labeling having excellent UV absorbing properties.